


Lesson in Humility

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Embracing Submission [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Bratty Behavior, Caretaking, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Diaper changing, Diapers, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Juzen, M/M, No Sex, PWP, Pacifiers, Wetting, bottles, mentions of BDSM, mentions of spanking, pissplay, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Jumin's still skeptical about ageplay, but Zen is determined to make him love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dekyuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekyuuu/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I did it! I posted one thing in March, haha! I wanted to keep my resolution, so I decided to type up this idea that weasleydog on AO3 suggested! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry, I haven't posted much. This Big Bang is taking up most of my attention and free time unfortunately. I'll definitely keep my resolution in April once the Big Bang is over! I have so many ideas especially for Bleach, and of course, ageplay ones as well! I'm still loving the hell out of this kink, so expect a lot more! I'll have my Big Bang posted in May, which I'm excited for!
> 
> Anyways, onto the show~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Mystic Messenger nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

He had been set up. Duped. _Tricked_ into complying with Zen’s obscene fetishes. Zen knew he hated this and that’s exactly why he was forced into this position. Sometimes he truly believed the actor was more sadistic than himself. He didn’t show it in the usual way with rough play and marks across his body. Instead, he reveled in humiliation. Just like when he took centerstage, Zen wanted the bedroom to be all about him. He had a superiority complex, wanting to be the more competent one in their play. Most of the time that person was Jumin. He was the Master here, but someway, _somehow_ , he had found himself in this peculiar situation. One he _despised_.

“C’mon, baby. Just relax,” Zen coached, thumbs rubbing circles into his thighs.

Jumin pulled back his lips, muffling the desperate sounds he couldn’t hold back anymore. He had been doing fine before when the pressing need of his bladder wasn’t as incessant, but now he couldn’t even move without fearing humility. He squeezed his eyes shut.

In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. There was only one reason why Zen would insist upon diapers during their ageplay. He shouldn’t have given in that easily. He didn’t like ageplay to begin with, but it was his lover’s guilty pleasure, which he agreed to participate in. What kind of partner would he be if he was selfish enough to only allow them to indulge in his own fantasies? Maybe he didn’t like ageplay, but he would play his part when Zen so desired, as long as it wasn’t too often. Ageplay sessions typically came about because he was too hard on his lover the night before; his sadistic tendencies left him in the doghouse on more than one occasion. This was one way to make up for it.

But, _this_ , this was absolutely ridiculous. They had only engaged in ageplay for a few months now. So far, Zen had dressed him in numerous baby outfits, diapered him, given him dozens of pacifiers, provided him all the toys and baby supplies in the world, and even made him drink from a bottle periodically. _Humiliating_ . The actor didn’t think so. The one thing they had yet to do, something he refused to do from the start, was diaper changing. Jumin wouldn’t use the diaper Zen so _lovingly_ put on him. He would hold his pee as long as necessary. He would _not_ use the damn diaper. Until now.

He knew something was up when his lover had started out their ageplay day with a full bottle. Typically, his bottles were only filled up a portion of the way and Zen would give him one a day. He had protested slightly this morning, but in the end, he caved under the threat of a spanking. He didn’t want to start off this long day with a sore ass. He had guzzled the bottle down as quickly as possible, so he wasn’t subjected to his lover’s tender stare as he drank any longer than he had to be. The rubbery taste of the nipple was replaced by cold milk. He suckled aggressively, smacking sounds filling the air. Zen had looked so pleased. He had burped him after with a smile on his face.

_“You were hungry weren’t you, sweetheart?”_

The rest of the day had gone by without a cinch. By lunch, he could feel the uncomfortable cramping of his bladder that signaled it was almost time for him to use the bathroom. He regretted drinking that bottle. It was going to be hard to hold it in. Maybe he could sneak away to use the toilet? He had been snapped from his thoughts when Zen came back out of the kitchen with _another_ full bottle. He had glared at the object, arms crossed. He had adamantly rejected this feeding, but to no avail. His lover rubbed the nipple against his lips, holding him in place until he started drinking. He had drank that bottle sluggishly, eyes fixated on the bottle itself and not Zen the entire time. When dinner time came around he was bouncing lightly on the floor. He had been holding in his pee since lunch and it was beginning to hurt. For some reason though, he felt that even if he _wanted_ to use the diaper he just couldn’t. He had been shocked when his partner brought him yet another bottle. He had finally started to connect the pieces now. He drank this one solemnly, resigning to his fate. He could have refused, but he feared a spanking because surely that would set off his bladder; he didn’t want to piss himself at all much less while being punished.

It had now been about two hours since dinner and he was at his breaking point. He had been wiggling around on the floor, legs crossed tightly. He had hissed quietly, rocking to hold back his piss. He had to go _so_ bad. He had never held _this_ much for _this_ long. He couldn’t stand the thought of Zen changing him though. Looking down on him hungrily, chuckling about how infantile he was. The longer he had held it, the more it had hurt. He had been cramping, taking deep and shaky breaths because every time he breathed in he felt like he was going to bust. He had been whining from how much it ached, face heating up at the prospect of _actually_ pissing himself. He wanted to in order to alleviate this pain, but the humility of that was too much to bear. However, Zen had soon walked in on him, keening and squirming on the floor, which is how he had ended up here, on the man’s lap.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Babies have diapers for this reason. You can use it,” Zen cooed at him, and he fussed, trembling.

He was situated over Zen’s lap, legs on either side of the other’s thighs. He was sitting up on his haunches, tugging at the hem of his shirt to hide his diaper even though it was no use. Of course Zen hadn’t given him pants today, he wanted to see it for himself. He writhed and whined, the pressure building up too much for him to take. His face was beet red and his muscles were straining from how long he had been holding it. And yet, he still refused to relax, not wanting to give his lover the pleasure of seeing him act so pathetically. He didn’t want his partner criticizing him, making fun of something he couldn’t control. The dark image of Zen laughing down at him and mocking him as he changed him kept his bladder from spewing.

But, the actor kept him on his lap, kept caressing his thighs softly, gaze soft. It made Jumin whimper, which he quickly choked on to keep the other from hearing. Zen was looking up at him a bit concerned, but there was still a warm smile on his face. Jumin steadied for a moment, admiring that benevolent stare. Then, he panted, knees pressing together as he felt another wave of desperation crash against him. He had felt that tickling sensation, the one he felt whenever he used the bathroom. He would not give in, but it was proving harder and harder to hold it.

“Just go potty, angel,” Zen said with a breathless laugh, smiling a bit wider.

And at that sweet chime, he felt himself relax, just slightly. He looked directly into Zen’s eyes with his burning face and quivering lips. There were tears welling in the corners of his eyes from both the agony and the _humility_ . He winced, whine tumbling out of his parted mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks as he finally _let go_. His whole body shuddered before slumping, a steady stream of piss beginning to flow from him. He gasped sharply, blush darkening. He pulled his shirt up to his face with his clenched fists, hiding everything but his eyes. In the quiet of the room, he could hear his own piss shooting out, a light hiss as it filled his diaper. He stayed absolutely still, looking down to see the front of his diaper turn yellow. He was nowhere near done!

His head whipped up when he heard a moan come from his lover. Jumin stared at him stupidly. Zen was still squishing his thighs sensually, red eyes fixated on his crotch. His lover’s own mouth was agape, enchanted by the sight before him. That look made Jumin’s chest flutter, but the feeling was lost as his piss started to come out faster with no indication of stopping. His breath hitched a few times, shivering when he felt his entire crotch become warm. The warmth spread all the way back to his cheeks, his own sticky piss dirtying his skin. He could feel his diaper filling up quickly, the back of it growing heavier as his piss continued to flow. Eventually, his diaper was sagging between his legs because of how much pee it was absorbing.

Finally, his piss trickled down before stopping altogether. He shuddered again, eyes wide as the distinct smell of urine reached his nostrils. More tears slid down his face. He moved slightly and felt his full diaper move with him. It was disgusting and _warm_ and he wanted it off! Before he could full out panic though, he felt Zen’s hands trailing up from his thighs to grab him from under his armpits. His lover lifted him up gently, then moved to the side of the bed to stand. He wiggled and keened, not wanting his partner to get wet from his own accident. Nonetheless, Zen placed him on his hip, nuzzling the top of his head as he walked over to the corner of the room where an unused changing table sat.

“Shh, Daddy’s got you. Daddy’s right here, baby.”

He snuggled closer to the other, wrapping his arms around him as he sniffled. He felt so pathetic. He really was an infant, wasn’t he? Pissing in a diaper....he couldn’t believe it. He craved the actor’s comfort now more than ever. He saw Zen making his way towards the changing table that had been custom built a while ago. He had never intended to use it, unless his lover wanted to reverse their roles for a night and allow him to be the “Daddy”. Hadn’t he been humiliated enough? He had pissed himself right on the other’s lap, and now he had to suffer through the humiliation of him changing him? He cried softly, shaking his head into the other’s shoulder. Zen ignored him.

For the first time, he was placed upon the padded top of the changing table, sinking into the cushiony material as it crinkled. He was forced to look up at Zen’s face like this, which he shied away from. He kept his eyes closed, legs pressed tightly together. He didn’t want to see that predatory gleam in his eyes or hear that menacing chuckle.

“Awe, little one, it’s okay. Daddy’s gonna clean you up and make you feel _so_ much better.” And with that, Zen’s hands were spreading his legs apart, revealing his soggy diaper.

His face was prickling with embarrassment, but he felt the other’s hands leave him. He kept his legs spread, to be a good boy, watching anxiously as Zen grabbed a few things on the shelves below the top part of the table. His lover placed a bottle of powder and a pack of wipes on the table next to him. He whined in the back of his throat, eyes threatening to shut again, when the actor shoots him this big smile. There’s no malice behind it. No predatory lust or degrading slurs on his tongue. That grin is enough to calm Jumin, curious to see how this plays out. He’s still embarrassed, still anxious for what’s to come, but at least Zen isn’t being sadistic.  

His soft hands massage his sides momentarily before slipping down to unfasten his wet diaper. Jumin whimpers quietly, but Zen is quick to shush him. He removes the front of the diaper from his baby, rolling it up, and then gently sliding the back of it out from under him. Jumin fidgets, his bare, soaked bottom sticking to the pad. Zen turns around to a small trash can, stepping on the pedal to open it. He drops the dirty diaper in, letting the lid slam back down. Jumin decides to gaze up at his lover, wanting to see for himself if the other had sinister motives. All he sees are twinkling eyes and a bright smile. His partner opens the pack of wipes and pulls one out. He begins by wiping the skin around his dick.

“You’re so cute, baby. What a pretty little bottom you have.” he coos, and Jumin feels butterflies in his stomach.

He sniffles, allowing Zen to wipe him down thoroughly without protest. Then, the other leans down again, this time to grab a new diaper. He places the soft fabric under his ass, fluffing out the front. Grabbing the powder, his lover sprinkles a generous amount across his crotch, the aroma soothing. Lastly, Zen pulls the diaper up, fastening it.

“All done~,” he sings, then bends down to press kisses all over Jumin’s flush, tear-stained face.

He can’t help but giggle at the other’s actions, moving his head this way and that to avoid the ticklish press of the actor’s lips. He can’t believe he was so afraid of this man. Perhaps he was overthinking all of this, allowing his bias for the kink to cloud his conception. All Zen wanted to do was care for and nurture him. Sometimes it involved discipline and sometimes it involved sex, but really this was no different than any of the other BDSM lifestyle. He was essentially giving himself completely to Zen, allowing his lover to see this vulnerable side of him and trusting him with it. Zen was right. He did feel a _lot_ better.

Hesitantly, he raised his arms up, hands grabbing for the other. “Daddy…,” he pleadingly whispered.

His lover was quick to take him into his arms. Jumin wrapped his arms and legs around Zen, hugging him tightly. “I love you…”

Zen laughed happily. “Daddy loves you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do enjoy wetting and a good diaper change~. That honestly has to be my favorite part of ageplay. I shouldn't say that though because I like everything about ageplay! Enough of my gushing, haha~. 
> 
> As always my writing requests are open on Tumblr. I do most kinks, so if you want something more explicit I'll be more than welcome to do it! The only thing I'm asking you to do now is make sure I have some way to contact you about your request because I've been having some issues that I won't get into here. But, don't be shy! I promise I don't bite~.
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
